


Scientific Curiosity (Would you show me your mating ritual?)

by Kikky



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alpha Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mature only because is about sex but with no actual explicit sex, Omega Doctor, Omegas smells like vanilla, Omegaverse, References to Knotting, Rose is away and they are all alone in the Tardis, The Doctor is close but not actually in heat, nothing graphic, pls don't hate me for language I'm not a native English
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:25:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikky/pseuds/Kikky
Summary: Rose has gone home to find her family.The Doctor feels brave enough to ask Jack about the mysterious human mating ritual about which there are very few traces on books and which about humans speak very little; Jack, after all, would never miss an opportunity for making it with the Doctor.





	Scientific Curiosity (Would you show me your mating ritual?)

“Would you show me your mating ritual?”

Jack was so shocked he stopped. Rose had just left the Tardis to stay a while with her family and he was just getting ready to being brought to his time for a while. He never expected to hear that phrase coming out of the mouth of the Doctor.

“Can you repeat?” asked Jack with the coat wrapped on his arm. His eyes were so wide open that they seemed ready to explode. The Doctor didn’t moved a muscle.

“Doesn’t matter”, sighed before resuming to smash bottoms all around the console. Jack approached him, more than amazed by the unexpected request.

“Do you want me to show you the Floritus Rite?”

The Doctor hesitated, then nodded. “It’s something that has always intrigued me. Since there’s very little wrote down on books and it’s a tradition handed down orally…well, it’s normal that I became a little curious about it, isn’t it?”

“Sure, it’s obvious”.

Jack grinned, trying to understand if he was joking. No move seemed to suggest a possible joke; the Doctor kept staring at him, worried, waiting for an answer.

If Jack hadn’t been so surprised, he would have thought he seemed to be quivering with expectation.

“It’s impossible to explain the rite without a…ehm, partner” said Jack. Was he really taking that talk? The Doctor really asked him to show him something so old and repetitive, something that himself considered almost usual?

“That’s no problem”, he answered immediately, “We’re two, right? The rite must be performed by two people, this was easily to understood”.

Jack chuckled nervously. The Doctor was proposing himself? Maybe later Jack would not hesitate to accept the offer instantaneously, but right now…

They just spent two days on a planet where the natives had pheromones very similar to human’s, during a fertility festival where he was chased every second by the sweet scent of their female. The unmistakable vanilla fragrance awakened his sense of smell in that particular way it did when someone near him was in...their particular time of the year. If he concentrate deeply, he can still smell it all around the Tardis.

“I don’t think there is a way to demonstrate the rite without, how to say it”, he hesitated, “Without ending it. It’s instinctive: once you start, it’s hard to stop since it’s ended. It would be like trying to stop a boulder in free wall”.

He shrugged to emphasize the concept. At this point, Jack thought, whoever had had a shred of self-love would have dropped the subject and would have given up.

That’s a pity the Doctor didn’t fit any group of random “whoever”.

He glanced at the cylinder in the center of the console, which seemed as stationary as it was before.

Had not they left yet? Apparently, none of his excuses had worked. The situation was becoming interesting. And dangerous.

People like him had the reputation of being violent during similar relationships, especially if particularly aroused or close to heat. Jack didn’t want to hurt anyone in any way during his performances, so he tried to avoid everything related to sex if the risk of causing harm was too high.

The Doctor slowly stretched his neck without thinking, as he had not realized he’d done it, then smiled.

“We must made sacrifices for the sake of science, don’t you think?”

“…No, I think you don’t understand the issue at all”.

Jack took another deep breath, desperately looking around for something to cling to.

“I don’t think I belong to the better kind of people to show you the rite without consequences. See, when-”

“You are an Alpha, right?”

Jack’s heart skipped, but he recovered enough quickly to answer. He closed his eyes.

“Yes, I am”.

Instead of becoming worried, the Doctor seemed to relax, and he lets go the breath that was holding back.

“So I don’t see any problem”.

Jack looked up, really surprised, to meet his eyes. Only in that moment he noticed that his skin seemed more flushed and his breath more heavier than usual.

Maybe, he thought even more surprised than before, even Gallifreyans are sensitive to that kind of pheromones.

However, in that case he should have emanate some scent, like probably Jack was doing.

Then why he can’t smell anything? He was thinking it so much, it seemed like the scent was getting stronger instead of dissolving.

“I could hurt you”.

“I doubt it. I know little about the rite, but I don’t think it’s as violent as you want me to believe”.

Jack swallowed, trying to look confident, then smiled. The poor Doctor obviously was too alien to understand what he was asking; by the way, Jack didn’t want to waste the chance to fence the Doctor.

After all, he wasn’t on rut, he was only particularly willing to make it: if he was luck, the knot wouldn’t even appear. Jack wished to have a great deal of luck, because if it had appeared, since humans were inclined to hide that physiological peculiarity, the situation would have been complicated to explain and quite difficult to ignore.

Jack approached the Doctor and stopped a few feet away from him. “To perform the rite we must be naked.”

He smiled again, this time casually. The Doctor smiled in turn.

“Fine. Let’s be it.”

Jack did wait no more. He put the coat that was holding in one of the loading arm that filled the room, then he started to take off his braces, checking if the Doctor was doing the same or if he was just joking since the beginning.

The Doctor hesitated at first, then took off his leather jacket and was about to do the same with the shirt when he met Jack’s eyes.

“It’s necessary that you must stare at me like this?” he said pulling the shirt back down.

Yes, he was definitely more flushed than usual. Jack nodded and put on his better naughty face.

“Doesn’t happen to me every day to see a charming man like you getting undress”. The Doctor glared at him.

“Stop it”.

Jack laughed, but he was more nervous than amused, and resumed doing what he was doing before. In the time that took to Jack to undress by staying only with his underwear on, the Doctor hesitantly took off his shirt, folded it carefully and gently placed it on the floor, as if he wanted to take time.

Jack, instead of taking off the last thing he was wearing, watched with enjoyment the Timelord who was trying to take more time.

“Are you ashamed?”

“No way. I just want to be tidy.”

“Tidy? You?”

“Why not? There’s always a first time”.

He took off shoes and socks, then put his hands on the edge of his trousers and stopped hesitantly.

“Do you need any help?” said Jack, now naked as the day he was born. He approached kindly the Doctor, but stopped when he winced with so much fear that looked like a wounded animal.

“It’s all right?” asked him worringly.

The Doctor nodded. With a nervous move he finally opened the button and lowered the zip, then he took off his trousers. Jack had never seen him so embarrassed.

It was no difficult to understand the reason of his embarrassment when he looked on his hips. The whole situation was so ridiculous that Jack could not hold a laugh.

“ Was really  _that_  the problem? Despite what we are about to do, you were worried for something like this?”

Staring at the floor, the Doctor covered himself even if was still wearing his underwear, and his ears became so bright red that Jack felt embarrassed for him.

“ It’s been a while since I’ve done anything similar with anyone. I don’t remember well how it works, but…well, I’m the only one now with this situation, and it seems not so fair to me”, the Doctor whispered mortified.

Jack, with a big smile on, tried again to approach him. This time welcomed with less fear.

“I think that a human being would say quite the opposite. It’s rewarding to be received with a bit of direct desire and it’s fine to see the other one is interested”.

Jack smiled again, then swallowed a lump of saliva he didn’t knew he had. He was puzzled. Usually the increase of saliva was something connected to the strong presence of pheromones in the air.

Which, suddenly realized Jack, was true. His mind began to suggest him a big doubt.

“ Do you have this scent? ” he asked approaching the nose to the Doctor’s neck, both for curiosity and because he was starting to experience the principal effect of it in his body.

“Maybe”, answered the Doctor panting slightly. Jack raised his head to meet his eyes. He just can’t trust his nose, because if it were saying him the truth, then...

“Are you an Omega? Why didn’t you tell me?”. The Doctor looked at him like a deer in front of a car.

“Well, it’s simple. Because…because I’m not. I just put on a perfume I bought on Juno IV. I...thought it could be, well, somehow useful for this experiment”.

From his face Jack couldn’t tell if he was sincere or not, but he didn’t want to debate now, so decided to trust him. He smiled.

“You thought well”. Jack can fell his instinct become more urgent.

Trying to take that little self-control that was left, Jack took a few steps away and exhaled heavily, trying to clear his mind and regain a bit of clarity.

“Fine. Now I tell you the basics. I’ll call the ones who have male genitals ‘males’, and the others ‘females’, even if technically there are female who really are males and vice versa, ‘cause I don’t want to use confusing words.”

“When a male smells a female, the first thing which happens is that him approaches her, following his nose; meanwhile, if a female smells a male, then her instincts tell her to stop”.

While was saying this, Jack closed his eyes, concentrating only on the vanilla scent and its source. He made some steps, and happens to be right in front of the Doctor, who was staring at him. Certainly he is storing information like a machine, thought Jack.

“Then, both look each other; if one of them don’t want to mate, they turn around and simply went away”, He waited, thinking that was the good time to stop everything before there was too late.

Nothing happened. The Doctor stayed still, looking at him hungrily. Jack’s blood exulted without being able to do anything about it. After all, it was a reaction driven by instinct.

“If both of them agree to make it, they approaches their heads at the others neck…” while speaking, he was showing, and it picks a lot of self-control to him to not get immediately on the next stage. The scent was terribly amusing.

“...and then taste the flavor”.

“Okay, I didn’t understand this”.

Jack gulped again and shook his teeth. It was so difficult to show the rite while explaining it that he would have preferred to kill a Dalek instead.

“The ‘female’ must lick the area, while the male must also bite it, but carefully, not marking it. That’s...I don’t know, instinctive for me, something obvious.”

“I’m sorry, go ahead”. The Doctor’s voice was so heavy to make his body shake with anticipation.

“I’m making it. Okay?” The Doctor nodded. He went on his neck, licked and a genuine feeling of surprise filled him when he felt the other making the same. When he bit he heard the Doctor moaning, and…

...since then, any attempt to remember something was useless. When Jack returned, the first thing he noticed was that, unfortunately, the knot not only had appeared, but was also doing the thing it had been made for.

He would gladly apologizes, if he remembered how to speak properly. On the floor, under him, the thin body of the Doctor was breathing heavily and had his eyes bared with something that seemed to be a mix of surprise and delight.

He had his nails stuck in Jack’s ankles and was leaving bad marks on them; Jack started to feel pain only when he noticed.

“It’s more busy than ours,” claimed the Doctor finally blinking. “More busy, and...lasts longer”.

Jack, who were still trying to understand what was happening, just managed how to pick the wrists in his ankles and disconnect them from him. The Doctor giggled.

“Oh. Sorry. I don’t even noticed”.

Jack answered with a grunt, desperately trying to remembered how to speak. Humans didn’t talk really much after all those pheromones, but apparently the Time Lords did.

“Of course, I would have liked that you had listened to me when I said not to put the knot in, but, well, you were so thoughtful that I don’t think you really heard me. What you’ve been thinking?”

Jack blinked when he would like to laugh. Well, apparently he didn’t control his body anymore.

“ ‘m sorry” whispered in the vain attempt to make conversation. He wondered vaguely how an alien could know about the existence of the knot, but was interrupted by the endless talkativeness that apparently had the Doctor on those occasions.

“Shut up” Jack said instead of "please, could you shut up?", a phrase that apparently had not managed to get up to his mouth. He immediately regret saying it. If he only just managed to speak properly...

“Gallifreyans are, in short, faster, bigger and less animated than humans, on these occasions”.

A light bulb lit up in Jack's head. “On these occasions? Do you have a ritual too?"

He was so proud of being able to say a complete sentence that he almost forgot to listen the answer. “No, not a ritual. But we also have a similar period, with Alphas and Omegas and Betas. We do not have as many variants as you, but hell, humans are always so full of categories and subcategories that I almost get lost when I study your-”

“I was right, then. You are an Omega.”

The Doctor hesitated as if it gave him a particular shame. “For our culture, being a ... belonging to the category you said, it's not a good thing. For a long time it was a marginalized category, confined to the pure purpose of reproduction. It was like this the first time I left the planet".

He looked toward an undefined spot on his left. "It was not like that when it was destroyed."

It had been little more than a whisper, but Jack had managed to hear it.

"It must have been terrible” he said, weighing his arms, sore from holding his own weight in that position for who knows how long. Even if he wanted to, he had no idea how many minutes had passed since the beginning of his memory hole.

The Doctor shook his head.

“It was”.

They remained silent for the rest of the time in which they were forced to the ground, embarrassed by the melancholy twist that had taken the speech.

"So, your thirst for knowledge has been satisfied?" Jack said after they separated, while he was dressing. The Doctor bared his teeth in a big smile.

“Completely”.

“You do not even have a small doubt, something you would like, -I don’t know- try again?”

“Jack, you had your chance. don’t push your luck.” Jack laughed softly, then took again his jacket and wore it.

"Can’t be said I didn’t try."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I publish on this site! As well as my first in English, translated thanks to the powerful means of the Italian-English bilingual dictionary, just a little of Google Translator and my personal knowledge of grammar. So please give me advice or beat me with sharp sticks if I have done something wrong with grammar.


End file.
